


Catch Of The Day

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny only wanted to find his brother, he never expected Lester would be his type. It is just too bad Lester's married. A chance meeting at a gay bar changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Danny had only been looking for a way to find Patrick when he'd broken into the ARC in the certainty of being hired once he'd talked to the man in charge. Danny had been so sure it would be easy, just talk to the guv'nor, convince him he'd be a fool not to hire him and then set about locating Patrick but, of course, his life could never run smoothly. 

Danny knew he had a type, he just hadn't expected to be working for him. Being attracted to his not-only-straight-but-married-with-kids boss was the last thing he needed right now, one slip and Danny knew he'd be lucky to just be fired and he'd lose any chance he had of finding Patrick. 

Bloody hell, it really was typical of his life that he wanted the one man he couldn't have. The thought of Lester going home to his wife, of... Danny groaned softly and knew it had been a good idea to cry off going to the pub for the normal end-of-week drink with the team to come here instead. The club was dimly lit, the music was almost too loud, but it was the best place Danny knew to pick up a casual fuck and if Danny imagined he was Lester as they fucked... well, he doubted he was the only one who pretended they were with someone else. He sat down at the bar, beckoning the bartender over to order his usual before asking, “Hey Davy, anything new?”

“Got a new band playing next week – Tuesday night – if you're interested. Hot young things.”

Danny shook his head. “You know my type.”

Davy nodded and leaned in confidentially. “There is a new guy who's been in a few times who you might like. About your age, great sense of style and oozes confidence.” He looked around before adding, “He's not picked anyone up but...” Davy shrugged. 

“Do you think he's just in for the drinks?” 

“Maybe. He drinks that expensive malt I ordered in for Riley, but there are other non-gay bars that serve it. Besides, I get the vibe off him,” Davy shrugged. “He's not been in regular like but when he is, its usually about ten or so.”

Danny glanced at his watch – half-nine – plenty of time to have a few and then see who this man was that Davy was talking about. It'll be worth a try and if he got nowhere with him, well, no harm, no foul and Danny would still have time to find someone who'd enjoy shagging in the bogs.

***

It was almost ten when the drinks had their inevitable effect and Danny needed a slash. He nodded to Davy as he made his way towards the bogs. “Be back in a mo.”

Davy nodded. “I'll let you know if he turns up.”

“Cheers mate.”

***

Danny returned to the bar and caught Davy's eye, the bartender gave him a thumbs up and jerked his head, indicating that the man was in and where he was. Danny took a swig of his beer and almost choked on it when his eyes alit on the man.

Fuckity fuck! Lester looked a bloody sight more relaxed out of work and wearing casual – for him – clothes. The top few buttons of his casual shirt were open enough to show off a scattering of chest hair and those expensive looking jeans clung to Lester's legs and the thought of how his arse would look in them had Danny hot and hard. 

He paused and licked his dry lips, did he trust Davy's gaydar or not? He'd never got the gay vibe off Lester, but then again, Danny knew Davy was right more often than wrong and his detection rate was certainly far better than Danny's own. Danny was torn, he could just imagine Lester's mortified reaction if he approached him and he was there only for the decent malt Davy stocked. On the other hand, Davy had told him this wasn't the only bar which sold it and Lester had to know this was a gay club unless he was blind to the men making out – and more – on the dance floor. 

While Danny was considering whether to take the risk of rejection – although hopefully not to the extent he lost his job – he watched a man approach Lester only to be firmly rebuffed. That made Danny's mind up, he was no coward and if he had a chance – any chance – with Lester, he'd be a fool to wait until someone else attracted Lester's eye. Of course, if Lester wasn't gay... he could only hope he just thought Danny was being friendly and didn't fancy the pants off him, or if he did realise, that he just took it as a compliment. After all, he had to expect to be hit on while he was sitting in a gay club looking that bloody hot. 

The realisation that he was still wasting time and someone else might catch Lester's attention before he acted had Danny sauntering over towards Lester almost before he knew it. Danny could tell when Lester had noticed him by the sudden tension in his shoulders. “Sir?”

“Ah... Quinn.” Lester shifted uncomfortably, his gaze flickering towards the exit before he met Danny's eyes. 

Danny cursed as he realised Lester was only there for the whisky and that he'd have to make small talk with the man, when all he wanted was to get into his pants. He was doing his best to keep the disappointment from his face when he noticed that Lester was subtly checking him out. He grinned as he took the seat next to Lester's and caught the rude and suggestive gesture Davy made behind Lester's back. Danny was now fairly sure Lester was gay – or at least, not opposed to the thought of shagging another man. Sod being careful, Danny had never been one to take the safe path when a more interesting choice was available and he saw little point wasting what might be valuable shagging time, besides which, Lester knew him. “So, do you come here often?”

Lester shot him a look before chuckling, “If that's your best pick-up line, I'm not surprised you're still single.”

“I can think of worse.” Danny risked a quick brush of his hand against Lester's thigh, almost smiling when Lester didn't shy away from his touch. “How about, 'Grab your coat, you're pulled'? Or even, 'You know what would look good in you? Me.'”

“Those are terrible,” Lester murmured in agreement as he sipped his drink. “Please don't tell me they actually work for you?”

“Sometimes.” Danny licked his lips nervously before adding, “So, are they working?”

Danny could see Lester's gaze darting around the club and knew the man was wondering what to do about his proposition. After all, they worked together and things could get messy... and not in a good way. He held his breath, hoping Lester would agree to a night of passion, but knowing he might only be there for a peaceful drink. Although... Lester hadn't made a protest when he'd touched his thigh, but then, Lester was so well controlled he might just not want to make a scene, although he'd seen off his last come-on without a problem and he had just checked Danny out. Fuck! Why was his life so difficult, all he wanted to know was if he had any chance with Lester or not. He had almost given up hope when Lester tugged him forward and Danny almost melted against him when their lips met and their tongues duelled. 

Lester finally drew back with a satisfied smirk on his face and Danny knew he'd never agree to a quick fuck in the bogs, besides that, Danny wanted more, much much more. “Come back to my place?”

Lester's eyebrow quirked. “I've seen your office, it's a tip.”

Danny nodded. “Yes, but my bed's got clean sheets.”

Lester snorted. “Eager as ever, Quinn.”

“Damn right.” Quinn leaned in and breathed in Lester's ear. “I want you, James, and I think you want me.”

Lester shot another quick glance around the club before he shifted in his chair and nodded. “Fine, but they'd better be clean sheets.” 

Danny hoped he'd remembered to change the sheets that morning, although that wasn't the only reason he paused at the table. He took the opportunity to check Lester's arse out and bloody hell, he'd been correct, it looked bloody lovely in those snug fitting jeans. Danny shook himself from his perusal and hurried to catch Lester up, pausing only to flip Davy the finger when the bartender wolf whistled and repeated his suggestive gesture.

***

Danny could see Lester's disdain at the state of his flat, but he hoped the man wouldn't hold that against him. Not when he could hold other things against him and, with that lovely and arousing thought, Danny pulled Lester in for another kiss and ground their groins together. He grinned when he felt Lester harden against him. “Bedroom?”

“Lead on, Quinn.”

Danny grinned and tugged Lester towards his bedroom, eager to strip him of his layers and see Lester in all his glory. The thought of getting to shag Lester was... Danny bit his lip and willed himself to calm down. He had no wish to come prematurely and end what might be the start of something good, something very good. 

Danny watched Lester slowly strip and fold his clothes neatly on top of a chair, mesmerised as Lester revealed himself inch by inch. He licked his lips and moaned in need when Lester was finally naked, his lovely cock rising from dark tangles. A cleared throat had Danny looking up to meet Lester's amused eyes and Danny realised he was still fully clothed; he rapidly stripped naked in record time. 

“Definitely eager,” Lester murmured as his own gaze raked up and down Danny's body. “Very nice.” He kissed Danny, crowding him backwards until they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs as hands caressed skin and lips met once more in a heated kiss. 

Danny nuzzled down Lester's body and marvelled at his guv'nor submitting to his touch, he'd never have thought Lester was the submissive type – but then again, he hadn't thought Lester was gay. He spent time finding all of Lester's sensitive places and smiled as he pulled moans and gasps from him. He paused and looked up to meet Lester's desire-darkened gaze as his mouth hovered over Lester's cock. 

“I never took you for a cocktease, Quinn.”

“Danny,” Danny said before swooping on his prize. The taste and weight of Lester's cock on his tongue was heavenly and he spent considerable time sucking and nibbling and swallowing around Lester until he came, empting himself down Danny's throat. 

“Fuck, Danny,” Lester managed to gasp as he shuddered through the aftershocks of his climax. His gaze flickered down to Danny's bobbing cock as he added, “I do hope that's for me.”

Danny didn't waste any time, he grabbed his tube of lube and slicked Lester thoroughly, grinning at the noises he pulled out of the normally controlled man. The feel of sliding inside Lester's clinging channel was exquisite and Danny had to concentrate on not losing his load there and then. His control was hanging by a thread and he knew he wouldn't be able to take his time and so set up a hard and pounding rhythm, slamming into Lester's sweet spot with each thrust until they both came with a cry.

***

Danny murmured and shifted in his bed, the morning sunlight hitting his face as he woke, all alone. Fuck! That had been one bloody lovely and fucking vivid dream and Danny just knew Monday would be murder at work. How could he look at Lester when all he'd be thinking about was how bloody lovely it would have been to fuck him for real. To be fucked by him.

The smell of coffee had Danny looking up and his mouth dropped open. Lester stood there with two mugs of coffee. Totally naked and gorgeous. 

“I'm not the sort of man to shag and run, Quinn.”

“It's Danny, remember?” Danny told him and smiled as his gaze raked up and down Lester's body before he patted the bed. “Come back to bed?”

“Definitely,” James murmured as he gave Danny one of the mugs and set his down on the bedside cabinet before slipping in beside Danny. “Besides,” he leaned over to kiss Danny, licking at his lips until Danny opened for him, “I do believe it is my turn to top.”

“Fuck yes,” Danny reached out for Lester's cock, slowly sliding his hand up and down it before flicking the tip. “I want this, hard and fast. Filling me and fucking the come out of me.”

Lester laughed and shook his head. “Your pick up lines are terrible.”

Danny pouted. “But I don't need to pick you up. I've already got you.” He shifted onto his hands and knees and wiggled his arse. “Please, James. I need you in me.” 

Lester's eyebrow quirked at the use of his first name, before he sighed with ill-concealed mirth, “I suppose, since you've been intimate with me, that I will allow you to call me James.” He waggled a finger at Danny. “But not at work.”

Danny nodded. “Fine, anything, just fuck me.” He moaned when Lester's hands caressed his hips before crying out when he felt Lester spread him open and lick a stripe along his crack. Danny was soon lost in pleasure as Lester used his multi-talented tongue to reduce him to a mewing mess. He regained his senses just in time to shudder when Lester worked two fingers inside him and felt kisses pressed against his sweaty back. Danny pushed back as Lester prepared him, opening him ready for his cock. “Please, James. Need you so bad.” The feel of Lester pressing against him, into him, was glorious. Danny wiggled on Lester's cock, desperate for the man to start fucking him. “Please.”

Lester chuckled softly, the sensation sparking pleasure along Danny's nerves. “Definitely eager.” He gripped Danny's hips and slowly withdrew until just the tip of his cock was encased within Danny's heat. He pushed equally slowly back inside, barely brushing Danny's prostate as he buried himself balls deep inside Danny. 

Lester repeated the slow, deliberate movements, in and out, until it almost drove Danny mad with desire and need. The tantalizing touches as Lester brushed his sweet spot as he gently thrust in and out of him weren't nearly enough for Danny. He needed more and squeezed around Lester, shoving back and wiggling desperately for it as he ground out, “Bloody fuck me, James.”

Lester groaned as Danny clamped down on him and began to move harder and faster until he was pounding into Danny. The bed began to rock and squeak as the air filled with gasps and cries until both men shouted and came. 

Danny loved the feel of Lester's weight as the man collapsed against his back and panted, the warm breath caressing his neck as they both recovered from their activities. He moaned in loss when Lester finally rolled them onto their sides and slipped free of him. Danny somehow managed to gather enough brain cells to turn over and share a languid kiss with his new lover. “Fucking brilliant, James.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at Danny before grinning back. “I do aim to please.”

“Oh, you definitely please.” Danny paused, he was almost certain he knew the answer but couldn't help worrying he'd misunderstood. “James? Is this a one off?”

“I think you'll find we've had sex twice.” 

“Don't,” Danny started, then paused before continuing, “Please, James...” Bloody hell, when had he become such a wuss? 

James smiled as he kissed Danny. “I think we'll see where things go, Danny, but... I for one would like to spend many more nights with you.” 

When James glanced around his bedroom, Danny quickly figured out what was probably going through his new lover's mind. “I'll tidy up.”

James tilted his head and considered Danny for a moment. “Or we could go to mine...” 

“Have you got any beer?”

James snorted before affecting a long-suffering look. “I imagine I could make an exception.” 

“For my arse, you mean?” Danny grinned. 

“That amongst other things.” Lester stretched out on Danny's somewhat cramped bed. “Including the fact I have a king-sized bed.”

Danny shrugged. “I don't normally bring men back here, just shag in the club's bogs.” He laughed at the look of disgust on Lester's face. “What, you're telling me you've never shagged in the bogs?”

“I have standards.” Lester's gaze cast about Danny's bedroom. “Well, some standards.” He fixed Danny with a very firm look. “And no, that was not a challenge for you to convince me to shag in the bogs.”

Danny grinned. “We'll see.”

“Oh god.” Lester put an arm over his eyes. “What have I got myself into?”

“Me,” Danny informed him. “Don't worry, James, I won't do anything to harm your reputation.” 

“Good.” 

“Not a thing.” Danny didn't bother to hide his grin, he didn't need to as Lester was still shielding his eyes. “I'll be the epitome of discretion when we shag in the bogs.” His grin widened when Lester looked at him. 

“Danny!”


End file.
